Define Yourself
by T2 Angel
Summary: Brooklyn is feeling a little left out in some areas of life and Goliath talks to him to help him out. One-shot.


**A/N: Quick drabble here. My second attempt at Gargoyles. I hope you guys like it. I have a couple of more ideas I am working on. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

 **Define Yourself**

Brooklyn flew over the Bowery section of New York City, searching for all signs of trouble. After a gliding for a few more minutes, he came to stop on top of an apartment building to take a break. He looked down and saw a couple walking hand in hand and exhaled in exasperation.

"Can I just have one night where I don't see this?" he asked himself.

"Brooklyn," Goliath called out.

Brooklyn looked up to see his Clan's leader descending down toward him.

"Oh, hey, Goliath," Brooklyn greeted.

"We haven't seen you around too much lately, my friend," Goliath landed next to him. "It's dangerous for us to be out alone at this time."

"Yeah. Yeah, I know. I've been… feeling little out of place lately."

That was news to Goliath. "Is it something that you wish to talk about?"

"Not really." Brooklyn walked to the edge of the building and looked down at the street. He sighed. "I guess it would help, though." He stopped. "But… you'll probably think less of me."

"I doubt that. Perhaps you are unaware or I haven't made it clear, I hold you in the utmost respect."

He smirked. "Thanks, Goliath." He sighed and sat down on the ledge, with his back to the street. "When's it gonna be my chance?"

"Chance?"

Brooklyn pointed his thumb over his shoulder, down at the street.

Goliath walked to edge and saw the young couple kissing. He narrowed his eyes, still trying to process what Brooklyn meant. Seconds later, he realized. "Oh."

Brooklyn growled. "Yeah, I know. It's stupid."

Goliath smiled. "No, it's not." He looked at his second-in-command. "I, above all people, know how you feel."

"Yeah, but you have Elisa."

"I didn't always. You know that." He sat down next to him. "I will imagine that Angela and Broadway are part of this… current depression."

"And how. You read me like a book, Goliath."

"You needn't be so concerned, my friend. Your time will come."

Brooklyn scoffed. "Yeah." He looked forward, not focused on anything. "It just gets rough around the castle, ya know?"

Goliath stared straight ahead, as well. "I understand your struggle far better than you realize."

Brooklyn looked at him.

"After Demona's betrayal… I shut off that part of myself. I never cared if I ever found anyone to care for again." Goliath looked at the younger gargoyle. "Because the very idea of love was painful."

"I can only imagine. Just seeing it around me hurts. I can't even think about what you went through."

"But that's what makes having Elisa in my life all the more worth it. The pain didn't leave but it gets easier. And it taught me to appreciate every moment with her."

Brooklyn nodded and smiled. "That's pretty good, then."

"Indeed."

The red skinned gargoyle sighed. "Hey, Goliath, I'm sorry for my attitude. This… all just got to me."

"You needn't worry. It gets to everyone on varying levels." He clapped his hand on Brooklyn's shoulder. "But you can take solace in the fact that when you find her, she will be the fortunate one indeed. You have the qualities that you will make you… how does Elisa put it? Quite the catch."

Brooklyn chuckled. "Thanks."

Goliath nodded.

"But don't you think that with all my 'qualities,' something should be happening for me soon? Or now?"

Goliath laughed. "Brooklyn, you're worrying far too much."

Brooklyn chuckled. "Yeah, maybe."

"You're letting this lack of companionship define you and it shouldn't."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"You are a capable warrior, Brooklyn. Define yourself by who you are now and the rest will fall into place when it is time for it to."

Brooklyn nodded, "Yeah." His confidence came back. "Yeah, you're right." He nodded, "Thanks, Goliath. That was just what I needed."

"Anytime, my friend."

Brooklyn hopped on the ledge, "I'm gonna keep patrolling here but I'll be back at the castle before sunrise."

"Very good."

He extended his wings to take off but stopped. He looked at his leader. "Hey, Goliath."

"Hm?"

"I never cared who my father was among the Clan but… I gotta say… Angela's lucky to have you for a father. And we're all lucky to have you as a leader."

Goliath smiled and bowed his head. "Thank you, my friend."

Brooklyn smiled, turned back to the street, and glided off. Goliath smiled and took off in his own direction.

* * *

 **A/N: REVIEWS, PLEASE!**


End file.
